Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich ein Partnerschaftstest als wahrer Segen herausstell?
1. Der Test, Sommer

Disclaimer: Kennt Ihr ja schon, gehört alles nix mir, bis auf die Story (naja einige Teile habe ich mir „geliehen") verdien auch kein Geld damit (schnief und seufz)  
  
Der Test, Sommer  
  
„Ach komm schon, Hermine, was ist denn schon dabei, ist doch nur ein kleiner Test"rief Fleur Delaceur aus, „es wird schon nichts schlimmes passieren!" „Ne laß mal, für so einen Kinderkram habe ich keine Zeit"widersprach Hermine gereizt. Jetzt mischte sich auch noch Harry ein. „Seit wir Voldemort besiegt haben, vergräbst du dich nur noch in deine Arbeit. Lach doch mal wieder, wir haben jetzt Frieden!"Grinste er und sah dabei seine Freundin Fleur mit blitzenden Augen an. Er und Fleur hatten sich damals beim Trimagischem Turnier kennengelernt. Das war jetzt auch schon fast 5 Jahre her. Damals war Ron allerdings in Fleur vernarrt gewesen, genauso wie Harry in Cho Chang, die jetzt mit Ron liiert war. Wie das Leben doch manchmal spielte. Hermine allerdings war wieder solo, ihre Beziehung zu Viktor Krum hatte das Turnier nur um ein paar Monate überlebt, nach ihrem Besuch bei ihm in den Sommerferien war Schluß gewesen. Danach war sie ein paar mal mit Charly Weasley und Oliver Wood ausgegangen, aber das war auch schon lange vorbei. Richtig aufgeblüht war sie erst, als sie, Harry, Ron, Fleur, Dumbledore und Severus Snape dann gemeinsam einen Trank gebraut hatten, der für Voldemort gedacht war. Allerdings mußten sie Voldemort erst einmal zu fassen kriegen, der sich nach mehren mißglückten Angriffen auf das Ministerium und Hogwarts tief in die Wälder Transilvaniens zurückgezogen hatte. Der Trank sollte bewirken, das Voldemort, seiner magischen Kräfte und Verwandlungen beraubt, als Muggel das Ende seiner Tage abwarten sollte. Nach einer intensiven Suche durch fast alle Auroren war es dann soweit: Voldemort war besiegt und fristete nun als Muggel sein Dasein. „Na gut, dann gib schon her"murmelte Hermine und schnappte sich die Hexenwoche. Fleur sah zu Harry rüber und grinste spitzbübisch. „Auf welchen Typ Mann stehst du"lautete die Überschrift des Partnerschaftstest. Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Frage 1. : Magst du blondes, rotes, braunes oder schwarzes Haar?" ´Was für eine dämliche Frage ist denn das? wunderte sich Hermine, natürlich schwarz.Frage 2.: Welche Augenfarbe bevorzugst du, blau, grün, braun oder grau? Grau, definitiv grau!´ Und so ging es weiter mit Figur, Alter, Beruf usw. Nach einer halben Stunde schnappte sich Fleur die Zeitschrift und machte sich an die Auswertung. Harry. der sich neben seine Freundin gesetzt hatte, bekam große Augen. „Fleur, denkst du dasselbe, wie ich?"fragte er leise. „Aber klar doch, mon cher, unsere ach-so-beschäftigte Hermine ist verliebt" schmunzelte Fleur mir wissendem Blick. Denn der Test ergab eindeutig, in wen Hermine sich verliebt hatte! 


	2. Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix gehört mir!!!  
  
Erinnerungen (Ein Jahr früher)  
  
Flashback  
  
Dumbledore rückte nachdenklich seine Brille zurecht „Severus, hältst du diesen Vorschlag für klug?"meinte er und sah den Tränkemeister an. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Voldemort hat sich dermaßen magischen Verwandlungen unterzogen, daß es beinahe unmöglich ist, ihn u besiegen!" Severus sah unglaublich müde aus. Dumbledore wußte, das Severus jetzt als Spion enttarnt worden war. Wurmschwanz hatte Severus dabei beobachtet, wie er die Aufzeichnungen der Verwandlungen Voldemort an Dumbledore weitergegeben hatte. „Nun gut, Severus, ich habe an Fleur Delaceur geschrieben. Du kennst doch noch Fleur, oder?"Severus nickte leicht benommen. „Sie und unsere Hermine Granger haben sich während der letzten beiden Sommer ziemlich gut angefreundet. Fleur weiß sicher, wo dieses uralte Rezept aufzutreiben ist! Sie und Miss Granger werden morgen eintreffen, dann können wir weitere Schritte unternehmen!" „Ja, Albus, dann hole ich die beiden morgen früh vom Bahnhof ab."Severus nickte Dumbledore noch einmal zu, erhob sich und verließ das Büro. Dumbledore war allerdings nicht das Leuchten in den Augen Tränkemeisters entgangen, bei der Erwähnung von ihrem Namen. „Jetzt wird er auf seine „alten Tage"doch noch weich!"schmunzelte er.  
  
Severus ging hinunter in den Kerker, wo er immer noch seine Gemächer hatte. Sie kommt zurück, jetzt wo ich sie beinahe aus meinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo mir immer noch der letzte Abend in Erinnerung ist. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus in ihrem dunkelrotem, schulterfreiem Abendkleid, die schimmernden Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten gebunden. Ob sie mittlerweile weiß, wie hübsch sie ist? Severus merkte gar nicht, das er bei seinen Räumen angelangt war, bis er gegen die Tür stieß. Stöhnend rieb er sich die schmerzende Stirn, öffnete die Tür und begab sich ins Bett. Schlafen konnte er allerdings nicht. Er hatte immer nur diese sanften, rehbraunen Augen vor sich. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als er sie beim Abschlußball zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte! Harry, Ron und sie hatten sich mit ihm während der Zeit beim Phönix-Orden ausgesprochen und nach Sirius´ Tod war er sowas wie ihr Ansprechpartner geworden. Natürlich nicht während der Schulzeit, das ging ja nicht, wegen Malfoy und der übrigen Slytherins. Ihr Blick sagte mehr als Tausend Worte. Sie war überrascht gewesen, keine Frage. Sie hatten dann aber nicht nur einmal miteinander getanzt, nein fast den ganzen Abend hatten sie nur Augen für einander gehabt. Er hatte eifersüchtig reagiert, wenn sich irgend jemand „seiner"Schönen auch nur genähert hatte, selbst Dumbledore, der ja auch mal mit der absolut besten Schülerin seit hunderten von Jahren tanzen wollte. Am nächsten Tag hatte er sowas von schlechter Laune gehabt, als sie dann weg war, daß sich alle übrigen Lehrer vor ihm fast gefürchtet hatten. Er mußte bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Irgendwann war er doch noch eingeschlafen. Er träumte. träumte von ihr. Wie sie ihn in die Arme nahm, ihn sanft küsste, ihn streichelte, ihn zur Erregung brachte. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er im Schlaf. Ihre Hände, so zart und sanft, strichen über seinen Körper... Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und mußte zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, das er eine ziemliche Morgenlatte hatte. „Mensch Severus, krieg dich wieder ein, es waren doch nur Träume, zugegeben, hoch erotische Träume, aber nur Träume!"Sowas war ihm seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit nicht mehr passiert! „Himmel, Herr Gott noch mal, du bist fast 40 und hast solche Phantasien, du brauchst dringend ne kalte Dusche, so kannst du nicht zum Bahnhof!"Nachdem er fast eine halbe Stunde kalt geduscht hatte, hatte er sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle, so daß er zum Bahnhof fuhr, um Fleur und Hermine abzuholen. Er war natürlich eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran, so daß er noch etwas Zeit hatte, um sich auf die Begegnung vorzubereiten.  
  
Fleur und Hermine unterhielten sich unterdessen während der Zugfahrt. „Weißt du, warum Dumbledore uns eingeladen hat?"fragte Hermine. Fleur nickte. „Es geht um ein sehr altes Rezept, welches seit fast 400 Jahren verschollen ist."erwiderte Fleur. Hermine wurde hellhörig. „Und was bewirkt er?"Fleur dachte kurz nach. „Angeblich soll er Zauberern und Hexen ihre magischen Kräfte nehmen, während, sollte einmal aus Versehen ein Muggel ihn einnehmen, er nur für ein paar Stunden schlafen wird. Er heißt „Anti-Magie-Trank"oder so ähnlich. Es heißt, nur derjenige, der starken Glaubens ist, wird ihn finden!" „Oh, ich glaube, wir sind da!"rief Hermine aufgeregt. Die beiden jungen Frauen sammelten ihr Hab und Gut und stiegen aus ihrem Abteil. „Wer, glaubst du wird uns abholen?"überlegte Fleur noch und stieß Hermine, die plötzlich auf der Wagontreppe stehen geblieben war, um. „Hoppla!"rief eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme und fing die überraschte Hermine noch rechtzeitig auf. „Verzeihung, Prof... Prof ... Professor Snape", stammelte Hermine. Severus betrachte die immer noch in seinen Armen liegende Hermine einen Augenblick und bemerkte sehr überrascht, das sich die junge Frau in seinen Armen unglaublich richtig anfühlte, während sich „etwas"in seiner Lendengegend, aufgrund der Träume, regte. Fast abrupt ließ er Hermine los. „Ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen" räusperte er, während er geschickt seinen weiten Umhang über seinen Körper schlang. Er begrüßte Fleur freundlich und begleitet die beiden jungen Frauen zu der großen Hogwarts-Kutsche. Fleur tat so, als ob sie bemerkt hätte. 


	3. Hingabe

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix gehört mir!!! Bis auf die Handlung!!!  
  
Hingabe  
  
Flashback (immer noch)  
  
„Willkommen zurück, meine Damen" Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und begrüßte Hermine und Fleur aufs herzlichste. „Eine ernste Sache, wie wahr, aber leider nicht unumgänglich!" Fleur und Hermine nickten. „Miss Granger, Miss Delaceur hat Ihnen sicherlich mitgeteilt, um was es überhaupt geht. Ich möchte Ihnen nun die restlichen Informationen erläutern. Es geht um den sogenannten Anti-Magie-Trank oder auch Rückwandlungstrank genannt, ein mächtiger und überaus wirkungsvoller Trank, aber da es sich bei unserem Gegner ja auch um Voldemort handelt, müssen wir ja so schwere Geschütze auffahren." Professor McGonogall war mal wieder beim Nennen des Namens des Dunklen Lords zusammengezuckt, aber Dumbledore tat so, als wenn er es nicht bemerkt hätte. „Ich vermute, das dieses alte Rezept irgendwo in Frankreich versteckt wird und zwar im sogenannten „Buch der Schatten". Nach letzterer Überlieferung befindet sich dieses Buch in einer kleinen Abtei in der Nähe von Marseille, welche aber auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet ist. Morgen früh werden sie aufbrechen, um diese Abtei zu suchen. Wenn sie sich erst einmal frisch machen wollen, Severus bringt Sie auf Ihre Zimmer, danach essen wir eine Kleinigkeit und besprechen alles weitere."  
  
Severus hatten unterdessen die Koffer der beiden jungen Frauen in die Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler im zweiten Stock gebracht und war nun leise zurück in die Große Halle geschlüpft. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie Dumbledore sagte, er solle die beiden in ihre Zimmer begleiten. Resigniert seufzte er und bedeutete den beiden Frauen, sie mögen ihm folgen. Fleur und Hermine folgten ihm. ´Er ist ja so still, habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?´ fragte sich Hermine. Man, was hat der Mann für einen Knackarsch, so etwas sollte verboten werden, der braucht dafür ja nen Waffenschein dachte allerdings Fleur. Bei den Zimmern angelangt, verschwand Fleur schnell im Raum, während sich Severus und Hermine noch unsicher ansahen. „Hermine, ich ...." weiter kam er nicht. Hermine blickte schüchtern zu Boden. „Bitte Professor..." weiter kam auch sie nicht. Was ist denn bloß los mit mir dachte Hermine verlegen, ich benehme mich ja wie ein kleines Mädchen Sie flüchtet schnell in ihren Raum. Verdammt, Severus, dräng sie nicht. Laß ihr Zeit! Er hatte gemerkt, wie schüchtern sie wurde, wenn er sie ansah. Wo war denn die forsche Hermine hin, wie sie früher einmal gewesen war, die alles besser wußte!´ Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie ihm mehrmals die Stirn geboten, wenn sie etwas für ungerecht befunden hatte. Oder glaubte sie vielleicht, neben Fleur mit ihren Veela-Genen nicht hübsch genug zu sein? Merkte sie denn nicht, wie sehr er sie begehrte? Er stand noch lange vor ihrer Tür, unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich seufzte er laut auf und schlich mit hängenden Schultern davon.  
  
Hermine stand ihrerseits mit dem Rücken an der Tür gelehnt und hörte sein Seufzen. Mensch, Hermine, was ist denn bloß los mit mir? Himmel, ich bin jetzt fast 21, da sollte man doch meinen, ich wüßte, wie man mit Männern umgeht. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, was in sie gefahren war. Er hatte sich so verändert. Sein ehemals schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar war nun modisch geschnitten und er hatte unter seinem Umhang Jeans und ein schickes Hemd an. Und sah darin so gut aus! Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Himmel, er war ihr Lehrer gewesen, sie hatten sich angegiftet! Und dann, am letzten Abend, hatten sie stundenlang miteinander getanzt! Sie hatte gar nicht gewußt, das er tanzen konnte. Und ob er das konnte! Sie hatte sich in seinen Armen sehr wohl gefühlt, und mußte mit bedauern feststellen, das irgendetwas fehlte, wenn sie mit anderen getanzt hatte. Verdammt, es war Snape, ihr verhasster Feind aus Schultagen! Sie durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben, das war unmöglich!  
  
Zwei Stunden später saßen die beiden jungen Frauen mit Dumbledore, Snape und dem Rest der Lehrerschar, oder vielmehr denjenigen, welche nicht in Urlaub gefahren waren, beim Essen in der Großen Halle am Lehrertisch. „Meine Damen, Sie werden mit Professor Snape nach Frankreich reisen, um dieses Buch zu suchen. Sie, Miss Delaceur, weil Sie auf Frankreich kommen und sich dort bestens auskennen, Sie, Miss Granger, weil Sie die beste Schülerin waren, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, und auf allen Gebieten der Zauberei spitze sind, und Professor Snape, damit Sie männlichen Schutz und Beistand haben. Ich selber kann hier wegen dem Orden leider nicht weg. außerdem möchte ich ein Augen auf unseren jungen Harry Potter haben. Sie wisse ja alle, sonst stellt er wieder irgendetwas Dummes an!"Gelächter kam in der Halle auf. Hermine stellt enttäuscht fest, das Snape sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte, während Dumbledores Rede. „Meinst du, das reicht?" McGonogall runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in diese Drei, Minerva."entgegnete Dumbledore. Auch die anderen Lehre nickten zustimmend. Damit war es beschlossene Sache.  
  
Severus war in Gedanken versunken. Und wer schützt mich vor ihrem schüchternen Charme und bewahrt mich vor irgendeiner Dummheit? Wenn Dumbledore meine Gefühle entdeckt, der lacht sich doch halbtot! Wie stehe ich denn dann da? ´ Dachten Hermine und Severus fast gleichzeitig. Fleur mußte schmunzeln, als sie von Hermine auf Severus blickte.  
  
Hermine ertrug das alles nicht länger, erhob sich, murmelte eine Entschuldigung von wegen müde und eilte aus der Halle. „Soll ich mal nachsehen, was sie hat?"fragte McGonogall besorgt. „Nein, laß ihr einen Moment, ich denke sie will nur etwas allein sein und nachdenken."Albus war zwar alt, aber dennoch war ihm nicht entgangen, das zwei Personen in diesem Raum das Essen nicht genossen hatten. Snape erhob sich nun auch, murmelte etwas von wegen morgen noch vorbereiten und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Nachdenklich wanderte er durch die Gänge zu seinen Gemächern.  
  
Vor seinen Privaträumen angelangt, fand er eine ziemlich aufgelöste Hermine weinend auf dem Boden sitzend. „Professor, ich muß mit Ihnen reden. Ich weiß, Sie werden mich jetzt für dumm und unreif halten, aber ..." „Scht, nicht mehr weinen, Hermine, komm erst mal rein, ich mache dir einen Tee, ach und übrigens, da ich nicht mehr dein Professor bin und wir jetzt zusammen arbeiten werden, nenn mich Severus." Liebevoll nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Der Tee war schnell zubereitet, Severus brachte ihn zur immer noch schluchzenden Hermine. „Trink erst mal, dann geht es dir gleich viel besser." Hermine trank den Tee, schwarz, ohne Milch. Woher weiß er, wie ich meinen Tee am liebsten trinke´ wunderte sie sich. „Bitte halte mich jetzt nicht für unreif, aber ..." weiter kam sie nicht. „ Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, glaub mir, mir geht es ebenso." unterbrach Severus sie sanft. Er nahm ihr die inzwischen leere Teetasse wieder ab und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Schon während des letzten Schuljahres ist mir aufgefallen, wie wunderschön du geworden bist. Was glaubst du, warum habe ich um Aussprache im Orden gebeten? Damit du mein wahres Ich kennenlernst" murmelte er in ihrem Haar. „Aber heute am Bahnhof, da wußte ich, es ist um mich geschehen, als du so hilflos in meinen Armen lagst. Es fühlte sich richtig an!" Hermine konnte es gar nicht glauben. Da war doch gerade ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. „Meinst du das ernst? Aber ich bin doch gar nicht so schön wie Fleur und während unserer Schulzeit hast du doch dauernd auf mir rumgehackt!" Severus seufzte. „Ja, da war ich ja auch noch ein Dummkopf und außerdem bist du viel schöner als Fleur, deine Schönheit kommt von innen!" widersprach er ihr. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie schön du bist? und wie sehr ich dich bewundere?" Sie nickte atemlos. Er hob ihr Kinn und hauchte einen unglaublich zarten Kuss auf ihre bebenden Lippen. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher, seine Zunge durchbrach mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Lippen, forderten und lockten, erforschten und gaben. Hermine wurde mutiger, sie erwiderte den Kuss mit zunehmender Leidenschaft. Sie hob ihre Hände und vergrub sie in Severus´ seidigem Haar. Severus streichelte langsam von ihrem Nacken abwärts. Sie stöhnte leise auf und fuhr nun ebenfalls von Nacken abwärts. Severus begriff so langsam, das Hermine, obwohl noch unschuldig, ihn verführen wollte. Langsam löste er sich von ihr. Hermine protestierte leise, nur um im selben Moment von starken Armen hochgehoben zu werden. „Keine Angst, meine Kleine," flüsterte Severus, trug sie hinüber zum Bett und legte sie sachte darauf. „Ich habe keine Angst, darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet." Severus kniete sich neben sie und liebkoste zärtlich ihr Gesicht mit gehauchten Küssen. Er wanderte langsam über ihren Hals, verweilte kurz an ihrer pulsierenden Schlagader. Hermine stöhnte sehnsuchtsvoll auf. „Bitte nicht aufhören!" flüsterte sie leise. Severus knöpfte langsam ihre Bluse auf und streichelten zärtlich über ihren BH. Seine Lippen folgten seinen Händen. Er konnte fühlen, wie schnell sich ihre Brustwarzen unter seinen Lippen verhärteten und Hermine lustvoll aufstöhnte. Sie richtete sich auf, damit Severus ihren BH aufknöpfen konnte. Mutig geworden knöpfte sie nun ihrerseits sein Hemd auf und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über seine leicht behaarte Brust und spielte mit seinen Warzen, bis diese sich aufrichtete. Severus schloß vor Anspannung die Augen. Hermines Lippen folgten, und sie biss zärtlich in die harten Warzen. Sie wollte gerade hinab zu seinem Baunabel, als er ihre Hände festhielt. „Warte" hauchte er und verschloß ihre zum Protest geöffneten Lippen wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er öffnete geschickt ihre Jeans und streichelte beim herunterlassen über ihre Schenkel. Bei ihrem Slip angekommen, hob Hermine automatisch ihr Becken, um ihm das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Seine Hose und seine Boxershorts folgten schnell. Als beide dann vollkommen nackt waren, schämte sie sich ein wenig, welches Severus schnell bemerkte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde dir nicht weh tun!"  
  
Severus küsste sie volle Hingabe, während seine Hände mit der Erkundungstour über ihren sehr weiblichen Körper fortfuhren. Er strich zart über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, wobei ihr ein ersticktes Stöhnen entwich und ein Beben ihren Körper schüttelte. Als er bei ihrer Scham angelangt war, keuchte Hermine vor Überraschung und Lust laut auf. So etwas hatte sie noch nicht erlebt! Severus streichelte sehr sanft ihre empfindliche Weiblichkeit, während Hermine vor Verlangen laut aufstöhnte. Beinahe konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und hätte sie hier und jetzt genommen, aber er hatte ihr ja versprochen, er würde ihr nicht weh tun. Als Hermine sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte, schrie sie laut seinem Namen.  
  
Befriedigt rollte sie sich auf die Seite, um nun ihrerseits den Körper an ihrer Seite zu erkunden. Erstaunt sah sie seine hoch aufragende Männlichkeit, die sich deutlich im Halbdunkel des Raumes abzeichnete. Neugierig berührte sie sein Glied sanft mit den Fingern, und strich dann langsam über seinen Körper hinauf zu seinen Gesicht. „Ich will dich Severus, ganz," hauchte sie, immer noch bebend vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, drehte sie behutsam wieder auf den Rücken, rollte sich über sie und drang ganz langsam in sie ein. Als er den Widerstand ihrer Jungfernschaft bemerkte, hielt er kurz inne. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, gewöhnte sich aber schnell an den Fremdkörper in ihr, hob das Becken und ermöglichte ihm so, tiefer in sie einzudringen. Severus bemühte sich, sich ganz vorsichtig zu bewegen, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Hermine krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und Hintern und stöhnte laut auf. Severus verlor langsam seine Beherrschung. „Ich kann nicht mehr" stöhnte er, „es tut mir leid!" Nicht merkend, das Hermine sich seinen Bewegungen angepasst hatte, wollte er schon wieder langsamer werden, als Hermine flüsterte. „Hör nicht auf"! Er bewegte sich immer schneller und Hermine schrie vor Lust und Überraschung laut auf. Gemeinsam kamen sie nach einer Weile zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus und wollte sich schon enttäuscht, da es mit Sicherheit nur wieder nur ein Traum gewesen sein konnte, auf die Seite rollen, als er die kleine, zarte Hand auf seinem Bauch bemerkte. Da fiel es ihm wieder ein: Es war kein Traum gewesen, sie hatten tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen! Und das nicht einmal, nein, mehrmals hatte sie sich geliebt. Hermine hatte gar nicht genug bekommen können. sie war so wißbegierig gewesen, was man alles anstellen konnte. „Hey, meine Kleine, du mußt aufwachen, es gibt gleich Frühstück"Er streichelte ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Das allein reichte schon wieder, um ihn zu erregen. Hermine lächelte und schlug die Augen auf, sah seine beginnende Erregung und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern darüber. Sie kamen eine dreiviertel Stunde zum Frühstück, was bei Dumbledore ein heiteres Lächeln auslöste. 


	4. Die Suche

Disclaimer: Hat sich nix geändert, alles nicht meins, bis auf die Handlung.  
  
Die Suche  
  
Flashback (immer noch, weiß auch noch nicht, wann ich wieder in die richtige Zeit gehe)  
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte bei dem Anblick der beiden, die sich immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zuwarfen. Wo die Liebe hinfällt, dachte er bei sich. Nach dem Frühstück packten die drei kleine Reisetaschen, denn sie wollte nicht mit großem Gepäck unterwegs sein, das würde sie, im Falle eines Angriffs nur bei der Flucht behindern. Dumbledore hatte ihnen eingeschärft, sich nicht auf einen Kampf einzulassen, dazu war die Fracht einfach zu wertvoll, wenn das Buch in die falschen Hände geraten sollte, daran mochte er gar nicht denken. Dumbledore verwandelte ein altes Stuhlkissen in einen Portschlüssel, welcher die drei in die Nähe von Marseille bringen sollte. Hermine mochte nicht per Portschlüssel reisen, es zog jedesmal so unangenehm in der Bauchregion. In Marseille angekommen, suchten sich die drei erst einmal eine kleine Pension. Nachdem dies geschehen war, machte sich Fleur auf, ein paar Verwandte zu besuchen, und sie zu fragen, ob sie wüssten, wo sich die kleine Abtei befand. Hermine und Severus nutzten die freie Zeit, um es sich noch einmal vor der mit Sicherheit anstrengenden Suche in ihrem Zimmer gemütlich zu machen.  
  
„Komm zu mir, meine Kleine" raunte Severus in Hermines Ohr. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Es waren zwar erst drei Stunden nach dem letzten Liebesakt vergangen, aber sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und die beiden hatten sich beinahe die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, sosehr waren sie in ihren Bemühungen aufgegangen, den anderen in seiner Leidenschaft noch zu übertrumpfen. Severus lag schwer atmend auf dem Bett, als Hermine sich langsam ihm näherte. Sie streichelte sanft über seine aufragende Männlichkeit, und kniete sich dann in Reiterstellung auf ihn drauf. Severus stöhnte laut auf, als sie aufreizend langsam anfing, ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen. Er umfasste ihren Po, um ihr besseren Halt zu geben, während sie sich in seine Brust festkrallte. Beide kamen schnell zum Höhepunkt und danach schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Zwei Stunden später klopfte es energisch an die Tür. Himmel, Fleur ist wieder da dachte Hermine, die lacht sich halb tot, wenn sie Severus hier sieht. ´ Sanft weckte sie ihn. „Severus, geh schnell in dein Zimmer, Fleur ist wieder da. Sie darf dich hier nicht sehen!" „Aber, warum das denn nicht, meinetwegen kann die ganze Welt mitkriegen, das wir uns lieben." Severus war ein wenig enttäuscht. „Nein, noch nicht, bitte, Severus. Ich muß mir erst über einiges klar werden. Außerdem kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, das wir uns lieben und sowas wie letzte Nacht und heute habe ich noch nicht erlebt." „Ja glaubst du denn, ich hätte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt und könnte deshalb nicht lieben, nur weil ich in deiner Schulzeit immer so griesgrämig war?" Enttäuscht und sauer stand Severus auf, zog sich rasch an und ging durch die Verbindungstür, die seins und Hermines Zimmer miteinander verbannt, in sein Zimmer. Hermine sah ein, daß das ein Fehler gewesen war.  
  
Fleur wartete unterdessen in der kleinen Schankstube auf die beiden. Die beiden haben bestimmt was miteinander, aber das gönne ich ihnen. Nachdem, was Hermine mir alles über Severus erzählt hat, kann ich das zwar nicht glauben, aber ihrer Beschreibung von früher entspricht er überhaupt nicht mehr. dachte Fleur, während sie an ihrem Butterbier nippte.  
  
Beim Mittagessen schwiegen die beiden sich an. Severus sah sehr wütend aus, während Hermine beinahe Tränen in den Augen hatte. Fleur schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was war denn jetzt vorgefallen, die Stimmung ist ja eindeutig umgeschlagen. ´ sagte aber nichts. Sie berichtet von ihrem Besuch bei ihren Verwandten, die meinten, die Abtei sei ganz in der Nähe und beschrieb den kurzen Fußmarsch dorthin. „Wir müssen an einer alten Weide vorbei, die aussieht, wie eine Wolke" erzählte sie. Hermine und Severus hatten beiden keinen großen Hunger, so beschlossen sie, sofort aufzubrechen.  
  
Tatsächlich brauchten sie nur aus der Pension raus zugehen und über einen kleinen Feldweg zu laufen, als sie auch schon besagten Baum fanden. Von dort hielten sie sich ungefähr 2 Kilometer südlich, bis sie auf ein kleines Kreuz trafen. Fleur zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine Art Beschwörung, die sich ganz nach „zeige dich"anhörte, und ehe sie sich versahen, stand vor ihnen die alte Abtei.  
  
Ein Mönch, der schon sehr betagt aussah, kam aus dem Gebäude. „Bonjour, was ist euer Begehr?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Vater, wir sind gekommen, um um Erlaubnis zu fragen, das alte und ehrwürdige Buch der Schatten auszuleihen?" erwiderte Fleur mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „So tretet ein, meine Kinder, und erzählt mir, zu welchem Zweck ihr diese Bitte ausgesprochen habt!" Mit diesen Worten ließ der alte Mönch die Drei in die Abtei. Bei einer kleinen Erfrischung erzählten sie dem Mönch, der wirklich sehr zurückgezogen lebte und seit einer Ewigkeit keinen anderen Zauberer zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, von Voldemorts Schandtaten.  
  
„Ich verstehe, nun dieses Buch existiert wirklich und es befindet sich hier in dieser Abtei. Allerdings müßt ihr, um es zu bekommen, drei Prüfungen meistern, ehe ihr es in den Händen halten könnt." Der alte führte sie in einen unterirdischen Tunnel. „Es sind Glaubensprüfungen, wie es sich für ein Kloster gehört. Keiner hat es bislang geschafft, alle drei Prüfungen zu überstehen.

1. Der bußfertige Diener erwartet Gottes Gericht!

2. Mein Name zeigt den richtigen Weg zur Weisheit!

3. Der Weg führt über starken Glauben!

Nun denn, ich laß euch jetzt allein. Viel Glück!" Sprachs und verschwand.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragten Hermine und Severus im Chor, denn die beiden waren nicht katholisch, Fleur hingegen schon. Fleur dachte angestrengt nach. Der bußfertige Diener erwartet Gottes Gericht.´ Sie tasteten sich langsam in den Gang vor. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises surrendes Geräusch und Fleur bedeutete Hermine und Severus, stehen zu bleiben. „Der bußfertige, der bußfertige... er kniet vor Gott!" rief Fleur gerade noch rechtzeitig, kniete sich schnell hin, nur, um im nächsten Moment über ihrem Kopf ein riesiges Beil vorbei rauschen zu sehen. Schnell betätigte sie den Schalter, welches die Maschine zum Anhalten brachte. „Puh, das war knapp!" lachte Fleur. Hermine war kalkweiß geworden und klammerte sich nun angstvoll an Severus, der wutschnaubend die todbringende Maschine betrachtete.  
  
Sie gingen schweigend weiter den dunklen Gang entlang. Hermine und Severus brüteten dumpf vor sich hin, bis...

„Vorsicht!" brüllte Fleur aufgeregt. Sie waren in einer kleinen Höhle angekommen, Fackeln beleuchteten den Weg. Auf dem Boden waren merkwürdig aussehende Steinplatten angeordnet, auf welchen Buchstaben zu sehen waren. „Ich schätze, dies ist die zweite Aufgabe." murmelte Fleur und besah sich genau die Steinplatten. „Mein Name zeigt den richtigen Weg zur Weisheit!" Dachte sie. „Jehowa ist doch der richtige Name, oder? Also muß ich zuerst auf das J" Sie drehte sich zu Hermine und Severus um und rief den beiden zu, sie sollten genau auf dieselben Steinplatten treten, wie sie selbst. Die Drei sprangen von Buchstabe zu Buchstabe, was für Hermine nicht einfach war, da sie die kleinste der Drei war und die Buchstaben sehr weit auseinander lagen. Bei dem Buchstaben W angekommen, war ihr Sprung dann zu kurz, sie war nur mit einem Fuß auf der Steinplatte gelandet, der andere hatte sie verfehlt. Zu ihrer aller Bestürzung bröckelte auch schon der Boden unter ihren Füßen weg und Hermine hing halb in der Luft. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich an dem Rand festhalten und schrie gellend um Hilfe. Severus bekam nun ebenfalls Panik, sprang wieder zurück, reichte ihr seine Hand und zog die zitternde Hermine wieder hinauf. „Was sind denn das für mörderische Aufgaben?" schrie Hermine entsetzt und schmiegte sich in Severus Armen.  
  
Nachdem alle drei nun heil am anderen Ende angekommen waren, führte Fleur sie erneut durch einen dunklen Gang. An dessen Ende befand sich ein Felsvorsprung, darunter war gähnende Leere. „Wie sollen wir denn da rüberkommen?" fragte Fleur verzweifelt. Hermine, die wie gesagt von den Dreien die Kleinste war, hatte nur kurz den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt. „Ha, das ist eine optische Täuschung!" informierte sie die beiden anderen. Ungläubig sahen die Hermine an. „Ja, das ist wahr!" Hermine ging ein Stück dem Abgrund entgegen, nahm sich eine Hand voll Sand von Boden und streute ihn über den Abgrund. Wie durch Zauberei erschien eine schmale Brücke in der selben Farbe, wie die Felsen des Abgrunds. „Wenn man glaubt, man kommt rüber, dann kommt man auch rüber! Glauben ist alles!"  
  
Vorsichtig überwindeten die Drei auch dieses Hindernis. Wieder durchquerten sie einen dunklen Gang und gelangten an eine massive Holztür mit dem Wappen eines feuerspeienden Drachens darauf. „Da ist doch wohl kein Drache drin, oder? Ich hasse Drachen!" maulte Fleur. Hermine mußte grinsen, Fleur hatte damals beim Trimagischem Turnier gegen einen Drachen kämpfen müssen. „Ich glaube nicht, wir haben doch schon die drei Prüfungen hinter uns." Sie öffneten die Tür und befanden sich plötzlich in der größten Bibliothek, die Hermine je gesehen hatte. Tausende und aber Tausende Bücher standen fein säuberlich in Regalen. „Wie sollen wir denn hier das Buch der Schatten finden?" Fleur war entsetzt, Hermine hingegen ging entschlossen auf das erste Regal, nahm sich ein paar interessant aussehende Bücher und fing an zu lesen. Severus aber ging in die Mitte der Bibliothek auf ein Pult zu.

„Sehr geehrter Besucher, um ein bestimmtes Buch zu finden, tippen Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Kante dieses Pultes, sagen dreimal den Titel des Buches und es wird sofort erscheinen!" Stand dort auf einem Stück Pergament. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und befolgte den Anweisungen des Pergaments. Sofort erschien ein sehr altes und wertvolles Buch, drehte sich dreimal im Kreis und landete dann sanft auf dem Pult. Erstaunt blätterte er durch die Rezepte und Zaubersprüche. Da waren Heiltränke, von denen noch nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey etwas gehört haben konnte, Wahrheitstränke, tausendmal besser als Veritaseren, Unsichtbarkeitstränke und schließlich auch der Rückwandlungstrank, den sie für Voldemort brauchten. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien jetzt auch der alte Mönch. „Braucht ihr noch etwas?" fragte er liebenswürdig. Severus fragte ihn höflich, ob sie dieses Buch ausleihen könnten. Durften sie, allerdings unter der Bedingung, das sie es mit ihrem Leben schützen mußten. Sie passierten die Hindernisse und gingen recht schweigsam zu ihrer Pension zurück.  
  
Es war schon recht spät geworden, Severus blätterte noch einmal durch das Buch der Schatten. „Was für beeindruckende Tränke, Dumbledore wird entzückt sein, es in den Händen halten zu können." Dachte er. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück packen die drei wieder ihre Sachen, bezahlten die Zimmer und Reisten per Portschlüssel wieder nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen berichteten sie Dumbledore von ihren Erlebnissen. Hermine und Severus schwiegen allerdings über ihre Beziehung und den Streit, den sie hatten, denn es war so unglaublich, und sie wußten auch nicht, ob Dumbledore oder die anderen Lehrer sie verstanden hätten.


	5. Der Trank

Disclaimer: Wie immer!!!  
  
Der Trank  
  
Immer noch Flashback  
  
„Das ist der schwierigste Trank, den ich je gesehen habe!"stöhnten Severus und Hermine im Chor. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Seit wann war dem Tränkemeister ein Trank zu schwer? Und erst seiner ehemals besten Schülerin? Und überhaupt, was war überhaupt los mit den beiden? Vor der Reise waren die beiden doch sowas wie glücklich gewesen. Aber egal, sie alle hatten andere Probleme!  
  
„Wir brauchen das Blut eines Werwolfs, die Eierschale eines Drachens, das Haar einer Veela, Federn vom Hippogreif, ein Stück Haut eines Basilisken, verschiedene Kräuter und natürlich Harry!"murmelte Hermine. „Lupin kommt morgen, Fleur ist ja schon da, Hagrid besorgt die Federn und die Drachenschale, der Basilisk liegt ja noch in der Kammer des Schreckens. Die Kräuter bekommen wir von Professor Sprout, Harry ist informiert und kommt auch. Das einzige, was wir noch nicht haben, ist das Blut eines Halb- Muggels. Diese Zutat hast du vergessen, Hermine."Dumbledore blickte unverblümt Hermine an. „Wir werden uns morgen früh gleich an die Zubereitung machen. Jetzt ruht euch aus, ihr hattet sicher eine anstrengende Zeit in Frankreich!"Mit diesen Worten hob Dumbledore die Runde auf. Fleur und Hermine gingen in Richtung Zimmer. Dort angekommen, entschuldigte sich Fleur mit den Worten, sie wolle am See noch ein bisschen Sonne tanken.  
  
Hermine ging betrübt in ihr Zimmer. Sollte sie hinüber gehen und mit Severus reden? Ihm sagen, das es ihr leid tat? Sich in seine Arme werfen und ihn mit Küssen verwöhnen? Ach, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste! Entschlossen stand sie auf und wollte gerade die Zimmertür aufmachen, als es an eben dieser klopfte. Sie öffnete und Severus stand ihr gegenüber!  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"sagten beide im Chor, lachten und fielen sich in die Arme. „Verzeih mir meine Worte."bat Hermine zwischen zwei Küssen. „Und du, verzeihst du mir, das ich dich angeschrien habe?"Severus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Hermine konnte eine beginnende Erregung bei ihm feststellen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fuhr zärtlich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Sie wußte, das würde ihn wahnsinnig machen und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. Severus Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po, umfassten ihn und drückten sie an seine pochende Männlichkeit.  
  
„Severus."keuchte Hermine. Er schälte sie aus ihrer Kleidung, so daß sie nackt vor ihm stand. Seine Hände wölbten sich um ihre Brüste, dann beugte er sich über sie und saugte an ihren steifen Brustwarzen. Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bog den Rücken durch. Nur Severus´ starker Arm um ihre Mitte verhinderte ihren Fall. Sie war völlig kraftlos, schmolz unter seinen Liebkosungen. Ihre Hände nestelten an seinem Hemd, glitten über seine muskulöse Brust. Als spürte er ihren Hunger, hob Severus Hermine hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Hermine hauchte seinen Namen und krallte ihre Finger in sein Haar, als seine Zunge ihren feuchten Schoß fand, ein Beben erschütterte ihren Körper, fieberhaftes Verlangen stieg in ihr auf. Kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt ließ Severus von ihr ab. Hermine wollte schon protestieren, aber da hatte Severus sich schon seiner restlichen Kleider entledigt und kam wieder zurück zu ihr. Er legte sich behutsam neben sie und streichelte über ihren erhitzten Körper. „Du bist so wunderschön, du gehörst mir, nur mir allein!"stammelte er, als sie über seinen Körper streichelte. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß. Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als er quälend langsam in sie eindrang. Sanft bewegte sie sich auf und ab, während Severus ihre Brüste liebkoste. Immer schneller werdend, schrie sie laut seinen Namen. Severus keuchte lauf auf und stammelte immer wieder: „Du bist mein!"Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt, lösten sich von einander und schliefen eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen polterte es lauf an ihrer Tür. Hermine schrak hoch. Wer konnte das wohl sein? Sie sprang auf, wickelte ihren Bademantel um ihre Blöße, zog die spanische Wand vor das Bett und stolperte zur Tür.  
  
Harry stand breit grinsend vor selbiger. „Himmel, Hermine, weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Du hast das Frühstück verpasst! Und überhaupt, wieso lächelst du so komisch? Hast du ne heiße Liebesnacht hinter dir, oder was?"Immer noch grinsend umarmte er sie. „Wie, was, woher weißt du das?" stammelte Hermine. Harry blickte über ihre Schulter ins Zimmer. „Wem sollten sonst wohl die Jeans und das Hemd gehören. Dir wohl eher nicht! Du hast dir doch wohl endlich einen Liebhaber angelacht, oder? Wurde auch langsam Zeit. Sag, wer ist es, kenn ich ihn?"Harry zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich, ähm, ich. Ach Harry, du wirst mich jetzt für total geisteskrank halten, aber ... „ stammelte Hermine verzweifelt.  
  
„Hermine, wer ist denn da?"fragte eine rauhe, müde Stimme im Hintergrund. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Hermine und Snape? Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein"Severus kam in die Bettdecke eingewickelt um die spanische Wand. „Oh, guten Morgen, Harry."murmelte er leicht verlegen. „Morgen."grinste Harry, „es ist fast Mittag. Ich soll euch ausrichten, wenn ihr etwas zu essen wollte, in der Küche ist noch was da!"  
  
„Du bist doch jetzt nicht sauer?"fragte Hermine verlegen. „I wo, wo denkst du hin, warum sollte ich denn sauer sein?"lachte Harry. „Ach übrigens, schöne Grüße von Remus, der hat sich beim Frühstück halb tot gelacht, als ihr beide nicht aufgetaucht seid! Kommt ihr zwei jetzt? Wir wollen gleich mit dem Trank anfangen."Harry grinste Hermine und Severus noch einmal an, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Große Halle. Hermine war sprachlos. „Der nimmt es ja gelassen hin."sagte sie zu Severus. „Tja, ich denke, unser Harry Potter ist erwachsen geworden!"meinte Severus mit einem Schulterzucken. Die beiden zogen sich schnell an, was nicht einfach war, da sie nicht ihre Finger von einander lassen konnten, und gingen händchenhaltend zur Großen Halle.  
  
Dumbledore hatte dort ein Labor aufgebaut, da das Labor im Kerker doch ein wenig zu klein war. „Ah, Severus, da seid ihr ja, dann können wie ja anfangen!"rief Dumbledore aus, nicht ohne Professor McGonogall und Lupin anzugrinsen. Auch die anderen Lehrer tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Hermine und Severus bekamen davon allerdings nichts mit.  
  
Der Trank was sehr kompliziert, man mußte die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Trank schütten, dann mußte er eine Zeitlang köcheln, bevor die Blutproben als letzte Zutat hinzu gefügt werden durften. Lupin krempelte als erster die Hemdsärmel hoch, nahm sich ein Messer und schnitt sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in die Handfläche. Er tröpfelte genau zehn Tropfen in den Trank. Danach hielt er Hermine das Messer hin, doch sie zögerte. „Hermine, worauf wartest du? Willst du nun Voldemort besiegen, oder nicht?"Harry wurde ungeduldig. „Natürlich will ich Voldemort besiegen, aber ..."Harry schnappte sich das Messer und schnitt Hermine schnell in die Hand, hielt sie über den Trank und zählte zehn Tropfen in den Trank. „Autsch, Harry, das tat weh!"jammerte Hermine. Severus zog sein Taschentuch raus und wickelte es Hermine um die heftig blutende Wunde. Dabei funkelte er Harry zornig an. Dumbledore war hoch zufrieden.  
  
Nachdem sie auch noch einen Trank gebraut hatten, der Voldemort am Verschwinden hindern sollte (eine Idee von Hermine), trommelte Dumbledore alle Auroren zusammen und erzählte von ihrem Plan. Da Fudge bei einem der früheren Angriffe Voldemort ums Leben gekommen war, hatte man einstimmig Arthur Weasley zum neuen Zaubereiminister ernannt. Man war sich einig, das nur Harry bei der Suche mithelfen sollte, das es ja auch laut Prophezeiung Harry war, der Voldemort besiegen würde. Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht, das sie nicht mitkommen durfte, aber Arthur versprach ihr eine Stelle in der neu gegründeten Abteilung zur Gleichstellung der Zauberwesen. „Siehst du, Hermine, jetzt kannst du dein B.Elfe.R auch offiziell mach!"grinste Harry.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen Hermine und Severus noch ein wenig spazieren. „Ich will nicht, das du mitgehst. Bitte bleibt hier, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache!"flehte Hermine. Severus hob ihr Kinn, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. „Ich muß mitgehen, versteh das doch! Dann bin ich endlich frei!"Hermine fing an zu schluchzen. „Bitte, Kleines, wein doch nicht. Ich komme ja wieder! Jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe, lasse ich dich nie mehr allein und im Stich!"Er küsste zärtlich ihre Tränen weg. Langsam und eng umschlungen gingen sie wieder ins Schloß. Als sie bei Hermines Zimmer angelangt waren, sahen sie gerade noch, wie Harry in Fleurs Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Severus blieb die ganze Nacht bei Hermine. Sie liebten sich mehrmals mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnten. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine erst spät auf und mußte feststellen, das Severus schon fort war. Auf seinem Kopfkissen lag eine Nachricht:  
  
„Liebste Hermine!" Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, denn du sahst so niedlich und entspannt aus. Dieses Bild wollte ich mitnehmen. Bitte verzeih mir! Ich verspreche dir, ich komme wieder! In Liebe Severus!"  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken erhob Hermine sich, zog sich an und wollte gerade in die Große Halle gehen, als Fleur ganz aufgeregt auf sie zu kam. „Hermine, Hermine, ich muß dir etwas sagen!"sprudelte es aus ihr raus. „Was denn, Fleur?"hakte Hermine nach und beobachtete aufmerksam Fleurs Gesicht. Sie schien irgendwie zu leuchten und sah richtig glücklich aus. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt! In Harry! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse auf mich, da er ja dein bester Freund ist. Wir haben uns gestern lange unterhalten und dann, dann ist es passiert, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen und es war unglaublich! Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts!"Fleur redetet ohne Punkt und Komma. Hermine schmunzelte. Genau DAS war ihr ja auch passiert! „Laß uns erst mal zum Frühstück gehen, ich habe Hunger!"Anstatt auf Dumbledore trafen sie allerdings auf Molly Weasley, die ihnen mitteilte, das Dumbledore und die anderen schon aufgebrochen waren, sie und Fleur aber in Ruhe frühstücken und packen konnten. Hermine sollte dann aber ins Ministerium fahren, um schon einmal anfangen sollte, ihre Abteilung aufzubauen. Fleur wollte sie begleiten und ihr dabei helfen.  
  
Hermine hörte lange Zeit nichts von Severus. 


	6. Kaum Freizeit

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Nix gehört mir, außer der Handlung! Alles andere ist aus der Feder der JKR entsprungen.  
  
Kaum Freizeit  
  
Immer noch Flashback (ja, ja ich weiß, langsam wird es langweilig, aber was soll ich machen, gehört nun mal dazu)  
  
Hermine stürzte sich in die Arbeit und Fleur half ihr, so gut sie konnte, aber die Leere, die Hermine fühlte, konnte auch sie nicht ausfüllen. Sie erfanden neue Gesetze, die den Hauselfen mehr Rechte zustanden, veranstalteten Versammlungen, um auf die Ungerechtigkeiten hinzuweisen, schrieben Artikel für die Zeitschriften und Zeitungen.  
  
Harry tauchte irgendwann um Ostern wieder auf. Die drei wurden unzertrennlich, so das sie sich gemeinsam eine Wohnung mieteten und als Wohngemeinschaft zusammen lebten.  
  
Von Severus kam allerdings keine Nachricht. Harry versuchte, Hermine zu beruhigen, indem er zum x-ten Male erzählte, was geschehen war.  
  
„Moody war echt toll. Mit seinem magischem Auge kann der ja durch fast alles hindurchsehen. Wir sind also in Richtung Transilvanien unterwegs, als Moody uns plötzlich warnt: ein paar Todesser lauerten uns auf und natürlich kam es zum Kampf. Wie der Lucius Malfoy fertig gemacht hat, einfach klasse. Malfoy ist in der Hochsichheitsabteilung im St. Mungos gelandet. Hat mehrere Flüche abgekriegt. Hat ungefähr ne halbe Stunde gedauert, der Kampf. Wir also dann weiter, immer tiefer in den blöden Wald rein, ich glaub, ich habe einen Vampir gesehen!"Fleur gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Du schweifst vom Thema ab, mein Lieber."Harry küsste sie schnell auf den Mund, während Hermine sich peinlich berührt abwandte. „Tschuldigung, wir weiter in den Wald rein. Dumbledore legte einen Schutzzauber über uns, damit wir erst mal nicht noch einmal angegriffen werden konnten. Dann haben wir uns auf die Lauer gelegt. Zwei volle Wochen lang hat sich nichts gerührt. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, das wir Voldemort jemals finden würden. Aber dann kam Lupin nach seiner Wachrunde plötzlich mit Wurmschwanz zu unserem Lager. Er hatte Wurmschwanz erwischt, als der zurück zu Voldemorts Versteck schleichen wollte. Dumbledore hat Wurmschwanz dann mit einem Trank gefügig gemacht und der hat uns dann erzählt, wo genau sich das Versteck eigentlich befindet. Wir dahin, mußten allerdings zu Fuß, da Voldemort einen Anti-Apparierungs- Zauber über sein Versteck gelegt hatte. Eine Woche waren wir unterwegs. Als wir dann endlich da waren, mußten wir feststellen, das die Todesser uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren, aber einige von denen waren enttäuscht, das schon lange kein Angriff mehr verübt worden war, das sie nach Hause wollte. Wir sind ihnen gefolgt und haben sie dann überwältigt und gefangen genommen, darunter auch Macnair und Bellatrix. Man, was hat die für Augen gemacht, als ich ihr gegenüber stand! Wir haben die Todesser dann betäubt und sind wieder zu Voldemorts Versteck. Jetzt waren wir ungefähr gleich stark. Wir haben uns dann erst mal zur Ruhe begeben, im Morgengrauen wollten wir angreifen."  
  
Harry nahm einen Schluck zu trinken, von dem vielen reden war sein Mund ganz trocken geworden. „Und was ist mit Severus?"fragte Hermine besorgt. „Dazu komme ich ja gleich, keine Sorge. Dein Severus war der Held der Stunde, das kannst du mir glauben. Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, am nächsten Morgen hatte Dumbledore dann das Zeichen zum Angriff gegeben. Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung, der hat sich vor lauter Schreck beinahe naß gemacht, als wir mit unserem Kriegsgeschrei ins Versteck gestürmt kamen. Er hat noch versucht, Dumbledore mit dem Todesfluch zu erwischen, aber Dumbledore war schneller. Er stand plötzlich an einer ganz anderen Stelle der großen Höhle und hat Voldemort mit deinen Anti- Verschwinde-Trank beworfen und es hat geklappt. Voldemort konnte nicht mehr verschwinden und als die meisten Todesser das gesehen haben, haben die meisten völlig entgeistert aufgegeben. Na, auf jeden Fall haben Dumbledore und Voldemort sich mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen bombardiert, verstanden habe ich nicht alles. Ich hatte plötzlichen Crabbe und Goyle vor mir stehen, wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen und euch die Geschichte erzählen. Die beiden haben mich in die Zange genommen und wollten gerade ein paar Flüche auf mich schicken, als Severus, dazwischen gegangen ist. Wirklich mutig."  
  
„Ist ihm denn etwas passiert?"fragte Hermine leichenblaß. „Nein, da noch nicht."Hermine wollte schon aufspringen und keuchte entsetzt auf. „Ist ... ist ... er tot?"fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Harry merkte auf einmal, wie sehr Hermine sich verändert hatte. „Hermine, beruhige dich. Er ist nicht sehr schlimm verletzt, er liegt im St. Mungos. Darf ich jetzt weiter erzählen?"fragte Harry, jetzt ebenfalls leicht besorgt. „Wie kannst du deine dämlich Story erzählen, während ich vor Sorge umkomme?"schrie Hermine ihn an, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und wollte gerade aus dem Raum stürmen, als Harry sie zurückhielt. „Hermine, es tut mir leid, aber im Moment darf und will er noch keine Besuche empfangen. Er fühlt sich noch nicht gut genug, um jemanden zu sehen. Außer Dumbledore und die Medi-Hexen dürfen keine anderen Leute zu ihm!"  
  
Hermines Herz setzte einen Moment aus. „Warum wollte er sie nicht sehen? Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Liebte er sie denn nicht mehr?"Sie war ganz verzweifelt. Harry sah zu Fleur, die verstehend nickte. „Komm, Hermine, Liebes, ich mache dir einen schönen starken Tee, der hilft immer!" Fleur wußte nicht recht, wie sie mit Hermine umgehen wollte. Hermine ließ sich widerstandslos den Mantel wieder ausziehen und zu ihrem Sessel führen. Krummbein, der wohl ahnte, das sein Frauchen nicht gut drauf war, sprang auf ihren Schoß und kringelte sich ein.  
  
Harry und Fleur meinten es doch nur gut mit ihr, das wußte sie. Aber konnten die beiden denn nicht verstehen oder wollten sie nicht verstehen, das es Hermine das Herz brach, nicht bei Severus zu sein. Sie wollte ihm beistehen, wollte ihn umsorgen, ihn pflegen und lieben.  
  
„Harry, bitte erzähle weiter! Ich muß wissen, was dann geschah!"Hermine nahm die Teetasse und trank langsam den Tee. Harry räusperte sich. „ Also, Severus ist dazwischen gegangen, wie schon gesagt. Er hat Crabbe und Goyle ausgeschaltet, bekam aber leider ein oder zwei Flüche ab. Nachdem fast alle Todesser ausgeschaltet, waren, haben wir Voldemort dann umzingelt. Anstatt einzusehen, das es vorbei war, hat der wie wild Flüche in unsere Runde geschossen und Severus hat wieder einige abgekriegt. Ob da Voldemort die absichtlich gegen Severus geschossen hatte, weil er ihn für den Verrat an ihm strafen wollte, wissen wir nicht genau. Jedenfalls ist Severus dann umgekippt, hat aber noch Voldemort die Ganzkörper-Klammer aufgehalst. Naja, dann haben Dumbledore und Lupin ihn festgehalten und ich habe ihm dann den Rückwandlungstrank in den Hals geschüttet. Nun ist Voldemort ein Muggel und der Krieg ist vorbei."  
  
Fleur umarmte ihren Freund immer wieder und murmelte dabei sowas wie „mein Held". Hermine konnte den Anblick der beide beinahe nicht mehr ertragen. Wie konnten die so glücklich sein, während sie selber am Boden zerstört war. Das war ungerecht. Obwohl noch früher Abend, ging Hermine schlafen.  
  
Lange Zeit lag sie wach. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich Dumbledore schreiben und ihn bitten, bei Severus mal nachzuhaken, warum er mich nicht sehen will? Ach nein, das klingt dann so unreif! Wenn der meint, mich einfach so abservieren zu können, hat der sich aber getäuscht! Da er mich nicht sehen will, will ich ihn auch nicht sehen!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine hatte kaum und dazu auch noch schlecht geschlafen, ging es wieder ins Ministerium. Fleur und Harry hielten wohl weißlich Abstand, denn Hermine fauchte jeden an, der auch nur den Mund aufmachte. Sie stürzte sich wie üblich in die Arbeit.  
  
Das ging dann drei Monate so. Irgendwann beschlossen Harry und Fleur, etwas gegen Hermines penetrante und dauerhafte schlechte Laune zu unternehmen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im St. Mungos:  
  
Severus grübelte vor sich hin. Natürlich, er war wieder ganz gesund und Dumbledore hatte ihn schon mehrmals gebeten, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Das neue Schuljahr fing ja in knapp zwei Monaten an. Aber irgendwie konnte Severus sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Er wußte genau, das er Hermine verletzt hatte. Aber diese Zeit hatte er so dringend gebraucht, um sich seiner Gefühle eindeutig klar zu werden. Er liebte Hermine, aber wenn er jetzt wieder bei ihr auftauchte, würde sie ihm den Kopf abreißen. Das war ja auch verständlich, immerhin hatte er sich 2 Monate geweigert, irgendeinen Besuch zu empfangen. Dumbledore hatte ihn angefleht, wenigstens mit Hermine zu reden, woher der alte Fuchs das nun wieder wußte, war Severus allerdings schleierhaft.  
  
Heute sollte er entlassen werden. Irgendwie konnte er sich aber nicht dazu aufraffen, seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen. Etwas fehlte in seinem Leben. Etwas ganz Entschiedenes.  
  
Er beschloß, erst einmal wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Wenn er sich nicht bei ihr meldete, würde sie ihn bestimmt vergessen. Aber er konnte das nicht. Nie würde er die glücklichste Zeit in seinem Leben vergessen. Aber sie passten einfach nicht zusammen, Himmel, er war fast doppelt so alt wie sie!  
  
Wieder im Schloß räumte er erst einmal seinen Kerker und seine Privaträume auf. „Wieviel Staub sich doch in der kurzen Zeit angesammelt hat?"wunderte er sich. Beim Abendessen wurde er von allen anderen Lehrern freundlich begrüßt, viele fragten nach seinem Wohlbefinden. „Bestens, mir geht es wieder gut."antwortete er auf die Fragen. Dumbledore allerdings war der traurige Blick nicht entgangen, der in Severus´ Augen lag. Er lehnte sich zu Professor McGonogall rüber und raunte ihr etwas zu. „Minerva, schau dir unseren verliebten Severus an!"Minerva McGonogall schielte zu Severus rüber und seufzte. „Kann man da nicht irgendetwas machen?"fragte sie leise. „Ich gönne ihm nun wirklich nichts schlechtes, aber so wie der ausschaut, könnte man meinen, sie wäre die einzige Frau auf Erden und sie hätte ihn abgelehnt. Dabei ist es doch wohl eher umgekehrt, habe ich Recht?"Dumbledore nickte. „Warum, weiß ich allerdings nicht, aber ich wette mit dir um 100 Galleonen, das es Miss Granger genauso schlecht geht! Ich glaube, ich werde mal einen netten kleinen Brief schreiben."grinste der Schulleiter. Minerva konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Severus saß betrübt und mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Platz, rührte sein Abendessen kaum an und seufzte von Zeit zu Zeit laut auf. Auch den anderen Lehrern viel dieses komische Verhalten des sonst so beherrschten Tränkemeisters auf. „Er benimmt sich ja wie ein liebeskranker Teenager!" meinte McGonogall daraufhin. Dumbledore nickte. „Gleich nach dem Abendessen werde ich mal den Brief fertig schreiben. Naja, eigentlich sind es zwei Briefe, aber du wirst schon sehen."In seinen Augen lag ein schelmisches Grinsen. McGonogall hatte aber verstanden. 


	7. Der Test, Teil 2

Disclaimer: Kennt ihr doch schon!!!  
  
Der Test, Teil 2  
  
(Juhuh, habe den Flashback hinter mir!)  
  
„Es ist vollbracht, Professor, Hermine hat den Test gemacht!"Dumbledore schmunzelte bei dem kurzen Brief, den er in Händen hielt. Na dann konnte ja Phase zwei starten. Aber wie sollte er ihn dazu überreden, auch diesen Test zu machen? Das würde schon sehr schwierig werden! Aber dann kam ihm eine Idee!  
  
Unauffällig fing er die Eule ab, die Severus Post brachte und schob ihr eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche unter. Severus würde nichts merken! Beim Frühstück beobachtet Dumbledore Severus aufmerksam, als der seine Post öffnete. Ein paar Briefe, etwas Reklame und die Hexenwoche, die Severus normalerweise nicht las. Aber Dumbledore wußte, es war ein Artikel über Hermine und ihre Arbeit in der Abteilung zur Gleichstellung der Zauberwesen darin, den Severus mit Sicherheit lesen würde. Oh ja, er würde ihn lesen, er las alles, was irgendwie mit Hermine zu tun hatte.  
  
Gleich nach dem Artikel würde der Test kommen, da war Dumbledore sich sicher. Der Redakteur der Hexenwoche schuldete ihm noch einen Gefallen, er hatte diesen Test genau da plaziert. Unmöglich den zu übersehen! Aber ob Severus ihn auch machen würde, war eine andere Frage.  
  
„Steht etwas interessantes drin?"fragte Dumbledore ganz unschuldig. Severus nickte nur benommen mit dem Kopf. „Oh, ein Partnerschaftstest, wie süß!"rief McGonogall dazwischen. Auch sie war eingeweiht, denn Frauen hatten manchmal das bessere Händchen, wenn es darum ging, einen Mann zu manipulieren. „Los, Severus, mach den mal, das wird bestimmt lustig!" Severus schnaubte verächtlich."So einen Kinderkram mache ich ganz bestimmt nicht!"Minerva grinste. „Ach, komm schon, was ist denn schon dabei, ist doch nur ein harmloser Test, es wird schon nichts schlimmes passieren!" lachte sie. „Na meinetwegen."brummte Severus.  
  
„Auf welchen Typ Frau stehst du?"lautete die Überschrift. Frage 1. Auf welche Haarfarbe stehst du? Blond, rot, schwarz oder braun? „Natürlich braun, und es muß in leichten Wellen über die Schulter fallen."dachte er und kreuzte D an. Frage 2. Welche Augenfarbe bevorzugst du? Blau, grün, braun oder grau? „Dunkelblaue sanfte Augen, die mich bis in den Schlaf verfolgen!"Und so ging es weiter mit Figur, Alter, Beruf usw. Nach einer halben Stunde schnappte sich Minerva die Zeitschrift und machte sich an die Auswertung. Aus selbiger ging eindeutig hervor, wen Severus liebte.  
  
Dumbledore und Minerva konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Severus, warum meldest du dich eigentlich nicht mal bei ihr?"fragte Minerva ganz unschuldig. Severus wurde rot. Ja, konnte das denn war sein, der ach so grimmige Tränkemeister konnte rot werden. „Ich, ähm, ich weiß nicht, wovon du überhaupt redest, Minerva."redete er sich raus, erhob sich schnell und flüchtet aus der Großen Halle.  
  
„Ich werde wohl noch einen kleinen Brief schreiben."meinte Dumbledore zu Minerva. „So kann das nicht weitergehen, die benehmen sich ja wie kleine Kinder und nicht wie erwachsene Menschen."Minerva stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu.  
  
Ungefähr eine Woche später bekam Hermine einen anonymen Brief eines Verehrers. Darin wurde sie zu einem Essen in den besten Zauber-Club Londons eingeladen. Harry und Fleur sahen ganz unschuldig aus. „Wer könnte dich denn eingeladen haben?"fragte Fleur mit einem Grinsen zu Harry. „Keine Ahnung. Meint ihr, ich soll hingehen?"fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Na klar, Hermine, du bist doch schon so lange nicht mehr ausgegangen, du hast dir eine Auszeit verdient!"Harry war sich sicher, das Hermine einen Rückzieher machen wollte, aber er hatte nicht mit Fleur gerechnet. Sie bequatschte Hermine so lange, bis diese entnervt zusagte. Also gingen die beiden jungen Frauen erst einmal shoppen, da Hermine sich für diesen Anlaß ein neues Kleid leisten wollte.  
  
Fleur schleppte sie in ein nobel aussehend Klamotten-Geschäft. Hermine wollte gleich zu den „normalen"Kleider gehen, als Fleur sie zu den sexy Kleider zog. Fleur fand auch gleich das passende Outfit für Hermine. „Oh nein, das kann ich nicht anziehen"protestierte Hermine, „das ist erstens viel zu teuer und zweitens ist das viel zu sexy!"Das Kleid war tiefrot, hauteng, schulterfrei und hatte einen tief ausgeschnittenen Rücken, dazu passte ein roter Schal, der um die Schultern geschlungen wurde. Doch Fleur überhörte ihren Einwand. Zähneknirschend kaufte Hermine das Kleid schließlich. Sie schwor sich allerdings, es nur dieses eine Mal zu tragen.  
  
Danach stand noch ein Friseurbesuch auf dem Plan und ein Besuch bei einer Kosmetik-Hexe. Neue Schuhe brauchte Hermine auch noch, da sie keine passenden hatte.  
  
Wieder zu Hause mußte sie die neuen Sachen Harry vorführen. Das sie ihm gefielen, merkte Hermine daran, das Harry, obwohl mit Fleur zusammen, schlucken mußte. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Hermine, ehrlich!"war das einzige, was Harry rausbekam. „Hey, du Casanova, muß ich jetzt eifersüchtig werden, oder was!"lachte Fleur.  
  
„Wann sollst du im Restaurant sein?"fragte Harry, als er sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Um acht Uhr."meinte Hermine. „Aber, was ist, wenn mein Date der totale Freak ist und ich ihn nicht leiden kann?" Fleur schmunzelte. „Dann kommst du nach Hause zurück."Hermine ging Richtung Bad. „Dann geh ich mal in die Wanne, also nicht stören."  
  
Harry und Fleur wollten an diesem Abend auch ausgehen, also zogen die beiden sich um und verließen die Wohnung schon um halb acht. Hermine machte sich fertig, schminkte sich so, wie die Kosmetik-Hexe es ihr gezeigt hatte und Band ihre Haare wieder zu einem eleganten Knoten. Das sie beinahe so aussah, wie auf ihrem Abschlußball in Hogwarts, viel ihr gar nicht auf. Merkwürdigerweise war sie seltsam aufgeregt, als es auf acht Uhr zu ging.  
  
Sie nahm sich ein Taxi und für in die Londoner Innenstadt. Bei dem In-Lokal angekommen, wurde sie zunehmend nervöser. „Was, wenn das alles ein Scherz gewesen ist? Was, wenn ich mich blamiere?"fragte sie sich, straffte allerdings die Schultern und betrat das Lokal. Am Eingang stand ein Zauberer in einer Uniform und fragte sie nach ihrem Namen. „Jemand wartet schon auf mich."war das einzige, was sie heraus brachte. Der Zauberer sah sie prüfend an. „Sind Sie nicht Miss Hermine Granger aus dem Zaubereiministerium?"fragte er. „Ja, die bin ich, wieso?"Hermine war leicht überrascht, das man sie erkannte. So berühmt war sie auch nicht. „Der Herr ist schon da."sagte der Uniformierte. „Ich bringe Sie an Ihren Tisch. Folgen Sie mir bitte!"Hermine mußte feststellen, das er sie an den besten Tisch im ganzen Lokal führte, an dem ein Mann saß.  
  
„Mein Herr, Ihre Begleitung ist eingetroffen."Der Mann erhob sich. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, es war Severus! „Was, wieso, was machst du denn hier?"stammelten Hermine und Severus im Chor. Der Uniformierte entfernte sich diskret.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich würde mit einem Reporter von Zaubertränke heute essen gehen."Severus war sichtlich verwirrt. „Und ich habe einen anonymen Brief mit der Bitte um ein Date erhalten!"Severus begriff. „Das haben mit Sicherheit Dumbledore und Minerva ausgeheckt!"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Fleur und Harry vergessen. Das zahle ich den beiden heim, darauf können die Gift nehmen!"Severus bot Hermine ihren Platz an. „Da wir schon einmal hier sind, und das Essen umsonst ist, können wir ja auch bestellen, oder was meinst du?"Hermine sah ihn prüfend an. „Wie, das Essen ist bezahlt?"Severus grinste. „Ja als ich hier ankam, sagte man mir, die Rechnung sei schon beglichen und es würde auch noch eine Überraschung geben."  
  
Hermine war sprachlos. Der Ober erschien mit den Speisekarten. Nachdem er wieder gegangen war, wandte sich Hermine wieder Severus zu. „Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet und warum durfte ich dich nicht besuchen kommen?" Severus schwieg einen Augenblick. „Ich mußte mir erst über verschiedene Dinge klar werden. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, das mußt du mir einfach glauben. Aber der Altersunterschied ..."Hermine schnaubte. „Der Altersunterschied hat für mich ja auch nie eine Rolle gespielt, oder glaubst du, ich hätte nur mit dir geschlafen, weil ich unbedingt entjungfert werden wollte! Nein, sag mir die Wahrheit!"Severus schwieg wieder einen Moment.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau wie dich kennengelernt, die so voller Liebe und Hingabe ist. Irgendwie hat mich das ein bisschen abgeschreckt, aber was soll ich sagen, die letzten paar Wochen bin ich umher geschlichen, wie ein, wie Dumbledore sich ausgedrückt hat, „liebeskranker Teenager". Ich hoffe, nur, das du mir meine kleine Schwäche verzeihst. Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich habe tierische Angst, dich zu verlieren! Und heute, als du zur Tür herein kamst, in diesem Kleid, das mich irgendwie an deinen Abschlußball erinnert, da wußte ich genau, du bist die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will!"Hermine war überrascht. „Severus Snape, soll das ein Heiratsantrag sein?"  
  
Die beiden merkten gar nicht, das sich das Lokal geleert hatte und eine Bühne im Hintergrund erschienen war. Erst als leise, romantische Musik ertönte, sahen sie auf. „Wo sind denn all die anderen Gäste hin?"Hermine wurde ein wenig mißtrauisch. „Ist doch egal,"meinte Severus, „komm, laß uns tanzen!"Er zog Hermine von ihrem Stuhl hoch, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und wiegte sich mit ihr sanft zur Musik. „Oh, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast!"murmelte er in ihrem Haar. Hermine schmiegte sich eng an ihn und seufzte glücklich.  
  
Keiner der beiden bemerkte, daß Dumbledore, Minerva, Harry und Fleur in den Raum getreten waren, bis sie durch ein lautes Klatschen aufschraken. Dumbledore trat näher. „Na, ihr beiden. Habt ihr euch endlich ausgesprochen?"fragte er mit einem spitzbübischem Grinsen. „Ja, haben wir, oder vielmehr, ich habe geredet und Hermine hat nur zugehört. Aber auf meine Frage hat sie noch nicht geantwortet!"Severus sah Hermine aufmerksam an. „Oh, nein, Severus, du hast mich noch gar nicht gefragt! Aus deiner Rede konnte ich nur heraus hören, was du willst!"Hermine lachte, als sie sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah.  
  
Severus viel vor ihr auf die Knie. „Hermine Granger, willst du meine Frau werden? Willst du den Rest meines bisher grauenhaftes Lebens mit mir verbringen und es in glückliche Tage verändern? Willst du mich lieben um meiner Selbst willen, mit allen Ecken und Kanten, die ich habe?"Fleur und Minerva wischten sich bei diesem unglaublich romantischem Heiratsantrag die Tränen aus den Augen. Fleur sah zu Harry rüber, der kräftig schlucken mußte. „Hoffentlich erwartet Fleur jetzt nicht auch einen Heiratsantrag von mir!" dachte er ganz panisch. Hermine konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. „Severus, gerade in deine Ecken und Kanten habe ich mich verliebt! Ja, ich will deine Frau werden!"rief sie überglücklich.  
  
Dumbledore, Minerva, Fleur und Harry klatschen aufgeregt in die Hände und gratulierten dem Paar. „Endlich, bist du erwachsen geworden, Severus!" Dumbledore schlug dem überraschten Tränkemeister auf die Schulter. Minerva konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, alle zu umarmen. Severus und Hermine sahen die ganze Bande an. „Das habt ihr alles verbrochen. Aber sagt mal, wie habt ihr das geschafft?"Harry mußte grinsen. „Ihr zwei seid ja so leicht zu manipulieren. Da mußten wir einfach eingreifen!"Dumbledore grinste ebenfalls. „Los, Severus, du Esel, jetzt küß deine Braut!"Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er hob Hermine hoch und die beiden versanken in einen so leidenschaftlichen Kuss, das Dumbledore den anderen zuraunte, sie wären hier jetzt fehl am Platze und sie aus dem Lokal raus führte.  
  
Hermine und Severus konnten nicht von einander lassen. Die halbe Strecke zurück zu Hermines Wohnung saßen sie im Taxi und küssten sich. Ein Glück, das Harry und Fleur nicht da waren, denn schon in der Eingangstür rissen sich die beiden die Kleider vom Leib. Severus blickte bewundernd über Hermines schlanken Körper. Sie hatte ein wenig abgenommen und dadurch wurden ihre weiblichen Formen noch verstärkt. Fragend hob er die Brauen hoch. „Ja, weißt du, nachdem du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hattest, hatte ich einfach keinen Appetit mehr. Gefällt es dir nicht?"unsicher sah Hermine ihren Liebsten an. „Ob es mir nicht gefällt? Wie kannst du so etwas fragen, Hermine? Du bist für mich die schönste Frau auf der Welt und ich möchte dich nie mit jemanden teilen müssen! Du gehörst allein mir!"Severus zeigte der jetzt schon bebenden Hermine, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel. Er strich langsam über ihren wohl geformten Körper, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entrang. Auch Severus hatte abgenommen, viel Hermine auf. Sie zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer und als sie das Bett erreichten, gab es kein Halten mehr. Severus wollte sich Zeit lassen, aber Hermine hob ihr Becken, damit er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Er konnte sich dann doch nicht mehr beherrschen und stöhnte wie wild auf, als sie zärtlich an seinen Brustwarzen knabberte. „Oh, Hermine, du bringst mich noch um meinen Verstand!"stöhnte er, während Hermine ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Gemeinsam kamen sie nach einer Weile zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Die Hochzeit sollte in den Weihnachtsferien auf Hogwarts stattfinden. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Dumbledore die Schüler gebeten, zu ihren Familien zurück zu kehren, er hatte ihnen quasi Hausverbot für diese Zeit erteilt. Severus wollte eine große Feier, damit alle Welt ihn als glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden sah, während Hermine lieber nur eine kleine Feier im engsten Familienkreis wollte. Sie hatten sich dann auf eine Feier mit allen Lehrern und Freunden entschieden.  
  
Fleur sollte ihre Trauzeugin sein, während Harry diesen Part bei Severus erledigte. „Ich hoffe, doch das du mir diesen Dienst auch erweist, wenn ich mal heiraten sollte!"Fleur half der glücklichen Braut bei dem Kleid und der Frisur. Hermine umarmte ihre Freundin schnell, da sie bemerkt hatte, das Fleur sie etwas melancholisch angesehen hatte. „Aber natürlich doch, wo denkst du hin? Diesen Spaß werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen!"Fleur seufzte erleichtert auf und sah Hermine bewundernd an. Ihr Kleid war ein Traum aus cremefarbenen Chiffon mit kleinen Röschen darauf, mit weitem Rock und kleiner Schleppe, schulterfrei, dazu gehörte eine passende Stola und Handschuhe. Nach alter Sitte war es auf dem Rücken mit Hunderter kleiner Knöpfe zugemacht, die der Bräutigam alle aufmachen mußte. Hermine sah aus wie eine Prinzessin aus der Barock-Zeit. Fleur sah anerkennend an ihr herunter. Ja, sie hatte schon immer eine Begabung gehabt, mit Nadel und Faden umzugehen. „Weißt du, Fleur, du solltest Modedesign studieren. Du machst das echt gut!"Fleur war gerührt.  
  
Harry band dem viel zu nervösen Bräutigam während dessen die Fliege um, Severus hatte sich für einen traditionellen Frack mit Zylinder entschieden. „Sag mal, Harry, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Fleur? Ich mein, ich will ja nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber es interessiert mich einfach." Harry überlegte kurz. „Severus, ich glaube, ich habe mich unsterblich in Fleur verliebt, weiß aber nicht, ob das nur an ihren Veela-Genen liegt." Severus blickte Harry ernst an. „Wenn du meinst, du könntest nicht mehr ohne sie leben, dann ist es wahrscheinlich ernst. Aber das mußt du leider selber herausfinden, da kann ich dir nicht bei helfen. Sitzt die Fliege gerade?"Harry mußte grinsen. So nervös hatte er den Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt. „Ja, du kannst so gehen."  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle, was den Gästen ein lautes „Oh" entrang. Dumbledore sah Severus beifällig an. „Du machst deiner Braut in deinem Aufzug alle Ehre!"Ein größeres Kompliment konnte Severus sich gar nicht wünschen.  
  
Dann war es soweit: die Band spielte die ersten Takte des Hochzeitsmarsches und alle Gäste erhoben sich, als Hermine an der Seite ihres Vaters die Große Halle betrat. Severus mußte wirklich schlucken. „Diese wunderschöne junge Frau soll in kürze Mrs. Severus Snape werden, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben!"Severus wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Hermine strahlte, als ihr Vater sie Severus übergabt.  
  
Es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Hermine und Severus tanzten die ganze Nacht überglücklich miteinander. „Du gehörst jetzt mir allein, mein Liebling. Ich werde dich mit niemanden mehr teilen!"raunte Severus in Hermines Ohr. Hermine lächelte wissend. „Tja, mein Lieber, da irrst du dich gewaltig, in ungefähr sieben Monaten sind wir zu dritt!"Das haute Severus um und er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Dumbledore war sofort an seiner Stelle. „Hermine, was hast du mit deinem Ehemann gemacht!"Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Professor. Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, das er Vater wird!"Jubelnder Beifall ertönte durch die Halle. Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, hob er freudestrahlend Hermine hoch und rief immer wieder: „Ich werde Vater, ich werde Vater!"  
  
Sieben Monate später stellte sich allerdings heraus, das Hermine sich geirrt hatte: Sie waren jetzt nicht mehr zu zweit, sie waren zu viert, denn Hermine bekam Zwillinge! Ein Junge, welcher genauso aussah wie Hermine und ein Mädchen, die Severus wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sah, naja, ein wenig hübscher war sie dann doch.  
  
Hermine fertigte für ihre Haustür ein neues Messing-Schild an, auf dem zu lesen war: Hier wohnen die Snapes, die glücklichste Familie der Welt! Es grüssen Severus, Hermine, James und Claire Snape!  
  
Eure Angel  
  



End file.
